


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Cherry bomb era, Debut Era, Dominant Oh Sehun, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Flashbacks, Limitless Era, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Pre Debut, Pre-debut, Secret Relationship, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Top Oh Sehun, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, smrookies era, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "We can't keep this up forever."
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**5:45 PM**

"Hyung we can't just keep doing this."

Sehun,who was fresh out of the shower, looked over at Johnny,who was sitting down on the wearing nothing but boxers and a sheet wrapped around his body.

Sehun blinked in confusion."What do you mean Youngho-ah?"


End file.
